In a long term evolution (LTE) system, physical uplink channels may include a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH), a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH), and a physical random access channel (PRACH). Generally, uplink data is transmitted on the PUSCH, and uplink control signalings are transmitted on the PUCCH. An uplink control signaling may include a channel quality indicator (CQI) signaling, an acknowledged/non-acknowledged (ACK/NACK) message, and a scheduling request message.
When a user equipment (UE) sends control information, for example, a CQI information or a CQI information and an ACK/NACK information, “A” bits control information is encoded with a (20, A) reed-muller (RM) code firstly, where the “A” bits are encoded into 20 bits. Then the 20 bits undergoes a quaternary phase shift keying (QPSK) modulation, which obtains 10 modulated QPSK symbols. The 10 modulated QPSK symbols are mapped to two slots of a PUCCH, in which the first 5 QPSK symbols are mapped to the first slot, and the last 5 symbols are mapped to the second slot, as shown in FIG. 1.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors find that the prior art has the following defect: When the control information is encoded with the (20, A) RM code matrix aforementioned, some bits of the control information may not have information on some successive modulation symbols, so that sufficient frequency diversity and time diversity gains cannot be obtained.